Kan-Ra
Introduction Kan-Ra is a cursed sorcerer from Ancient Babylon who is also famous for being the long-term General Manager of the Strank Brand. He is known to be one of the most powerful beings in the history of the Omniverse. Kan-Ra was condemned by the Babylonian King, whom he betrayed, to walk the Earth as a decaying corpse. Kan-Ra still seeks to undo his affliction through whatever means he can find - and is more than willing to inflict a few afflictions of his own unto others along the way. He is the nemesis of Aganos, the war-golem sent by his former sovereign to hunt him down and destroy him. In Realm 1024, Kan-Ra also controls the Emporium, a place where numerous fighters were able to purchase, sell, and craft various artifacts to help them progress in their quest to defeat an ancient being known as Gargos. Outside of Stronk Kan-Ra was a vizier in Babylonian times—an extremely handsome man with a powerful magnetism and ability to sway peoples’ minds. His hubris led him to orchestrate a conspiracy against his monarch that involved a wealthy noble, a general, a bandit, and himself. Didert, King of Babylon, who was much wiser than the conspirators, was well prepared for this betrayal. He used all of the powers at his disposal and the darkest magics he could conjure to curse each of the four, damning them with unique punishments. The King utterly stripped away Kan-Ra’s ability to influence people and exiled him from Realm 1024. Nobody would follow him ever again of their own free will. But Kan-Ra was determined to break this curse. Desperate in his thirst for knowledge, he sought out every magician, alchemist and mad hermit he could find, undergoing brutal treatments, horrific surgeries, and dark corrupting magics. In his obsessive quest, the dark arts that Kan-Ra invoked and embraced slowly consumed him. His body rotted, withered, and became desiccated; but he found he could not die. Learning of Kan-Ra’s survival and nefarious corruption, the Babylonian King sent the ancient sentient war golem Aganos to hunt him across the Realms, but neither Kan-Ra nor Aganos was able to defeat the other, a recurring personal war waged every century or so, whenever Aganos managed to track Kan-Ra down yet again. Kan-Ra, however, would always escape, eventually mastering his sorcery which allowed him to return to Realm 1024. Centuries went by as the sorcerer traveled countless Realms, including Realm 1024, always on the run, always hiding his decomposed face in rags; using his magics to secure positions with the rulers of a plethora of city-states and kingdoms, causing death and mayhem wherever he alighted. During the 4th century BCE in Realm 1024, he was serving the ruler of the Phoenician city of Tyre when Alexander the Great invaded the land and demanded to make a sacrifice inside the city’s famous temple of Melqart. Kept here were two sacred and magical Egyptian weapons named Temperance and Vengeance—golden daggers that were guarded day and night by armed warriors. Kan-Ra lusted after these weapons and knew that if Alexander saw them, he would seize them for himself. Kan-Ra convinced the ruler of Tyre to have Alexander’s envoys beheaded, causing the enraged Macedonian king to put the city under siege. After seven months the starved population could no longer resist Alexander’s army, and the walls were breached. In the chaos of the slaughter that followed, Kan-Ra slew the guards in the temple of Melqart, took the daggers, and escaped the city. The sorcerer eventually found his way across the Atlantic Ocean to the New World, and a remote citadel nestled deep in the Andes Mountains. He used his powers to trick the people living there into thinking that he was a messenger of Viracocha, the Incan god of creation. The Inca worshiped the mummified bodies of their ancestors, and so they believed that Kan-Ra was one of these forefathers come back to life. The sorcerer reigned as a petty tyrant in this little kingdom, terrorizing the locals and earning the citadel the name “The Mountain of the Dead.” Kan-Ra delved deep into his studies, poring over arcane tomes that he had collected in his travels, trying to figure out a way to open a doorway to the Shadow Realm—the home of celestial beings and powerful entities. He also had the fragments of a papyrus document recounting a great battle waged by creatures called Shadow Lords. The Shadow Realm, he knew, was the key to gaining unlimited might. Centuries went by before Aganos was able to track down Kan-Ra again, but this time, the Night Guard—an Inca order of monster hunters—appeared, turning the tide on Kan-Ra and preventing his escape. Unable to kill the sorcerer who had plagued their land and enslaved and murdered their people, the order burned Kan-Ra alive and sealed away his corrupted ashes in a vault deep beneath the citadel. The order claimed this place as their base of operations, and kept watch over the sorcerer’s remains, along with his massive collection of powerful and dangerous artifacts. Kan-Ra, unable to die, swirled for centuries as a formless dust. Over five hundred years later, when Ultratech attacked the Night Guard’s citadel, Kan-Ra’s spirit was accidentally set free. The sorcerer fled from the temple, reforming into his current physical manifestation once again. Now he sought the power to rule the world which he felt he so rightly deserved, in a new age that was unaware of his gifts, and unprepared for the power he wielded. In order to open a portal to the Shadow Realm, Kan-Ra invented a device known as a Siphon, which he could use to draw power from other beings and use it for his own purposes. In a quest to control the Shadow Lords and the forces that gathered beyond a weak portal that he finally managed to create, Kan-Ra baited Aganos into a final battle. Subduing the immortal machine, Kan-Ra used his Siphon to tap into Aganos's connection to the Ethereal Realms, and he drew tremendous energies through this connection, imbuing himself with enough power to create a stable connection to the Shadow Realm. This connection to the Shadow Realm would eventually cause the corruption of the Tiger Spirit, which transformed Jago into Shadow Jago many thousands of years later. This corruption also created the Shadow Tiger's Lair within the Shadow Realm. Drunk on power, Kan-Ra realized too late that the obsession to trap and control that which lay in wait on the other side of the portal was not of his own doing, for he’d been tricked into these actions by a malevolent Shadow Entity—one of the Shadow Lords he had read about long ago. Given a brief vision of the true power of the thing beyond, Kan-Ra recoiled in fear, realizing that he was nothing but a speck when compared to the might that was waiting to invade the Earth. Regaining his senses, he commanded all of the energy at his disposal to shut the portal, but it was too late. A connection was made, and soon the Shadow Lords would come for them all. Gargos—an ancient entity and the most powerful of the Shadow Lords—was freed. Soon after Gargos was freed, Kan-Ra reanimated a demon lord known as Eyedol in a desperate attempt to even the playing field with Gargos, though the mighty demon lord swiftly broke free of Kan-Ra's control, and set off on his own. Undaunted, Kan-Ra knew the world was not without balance, and for every evil creature and dark desire, there were opposing forces and ideas that would rise up to face such threats. He turned his attention towards finding and studying the saviors of Earth in order to take their powers for his own, and then subjugate all of mankind with control over both forces. Kan-Ra eventually found these very saviors of the Earth. This group of numerous fighters was known as "The Alliance", the members of this group were: * ARIA (founder and leader) * Jago * Sabrewulf * Glacius * Thunder * Orchid * Spinal * Fulgore * TJ Combo * Maya * Riptor * Aganos * Cinder * Kim-Wu (recruited by Jago) * Hisako / Shin Hisako (recruited by Kim-Wu) * Tusk (recruited by Kim-Wu) * Kilgore (reactivated & reprogrammed by ARIA) * Eagle (freed and recruited by Glacius) The conflict between these founding members and the Shadow Lords was known as The War of the Shadow Lords. Kan-Ra was able to shockingly reconcile with Aganos, and Kan-Ra proceeded to assist The Alliance by supplying the members with access to the potent magical artifacts in his Emporium in Egypt during The War of the Shadow Lords. Eventually, this led to Kan-Ra being recruited by The Alliance, becoming a member until the conflict's end. After The War of the Shadow Lords—following the death of Gargos, Eyedol, and the Shadow Lords—Kan-Ra was ready to execute his master plan: stealing the combined power of The Alliance and the Shadow Realm to achieve godlike power. With the portal to the Shadow Realm still permanently open, Kan-Ra knew he could easily access its power. However, as Kan-Ra was preparing his assault on The Alliance, another portal was opened. Kan-Ra was consumed by this portal, and he soon found himself in Realm 750. Kan-Ra was able to rise meteorically to power in Realm 750, and using dark magic and the Arcane Arts—a very complex magic invented by Kan-Ra himself—he was able to create powerful warriors to do his bidding for him. The most powerful of these warriors were known as Zubaz and The Rage of Africa (also known simply as RAGE). Kan-Ra also discovered new powerful forces known as The Storm and The Rage, and he granted Zubaz and RAGE these powers respectively. Kan-Ra, however, was unaware just how truly powerful these forces were, and his two most powerful warriors worked together to turn on the corrupt sorcerer. Zubaz and RAGE abandoned Kan-Ra after destroying him and leaving him as a pile of dust. Zubaz went on to master The Storm, while RAGE mastered The Rage. However, when Kan-Ra was able to reform himself into a physical body once more, he was determined that he would get revenge on Zubaz and RAGE for turning their backs on him. Kan-Ra was successful in this, and he slaughtered RAGE after using a Siphon to steal all of RAGE's power. Kan-Ra once again had control of The Rage, and before he attempted to find Zubaz, Kan-Ra returned to his home of the Forbidden Archive, located inside the Shadow Realm. Here, Kan-Ra attempted to master the power of The Rage, but his fragile and decaying body could not wield the immense power The Rage offered. Instead, Kan-Ra searched for an apprentice. He hoped to train this apprentice, and task them with the mission to kill Zubaz. Kan-Ra's search for an apprentice lasted countless centuries, and it eventually led Kan-Ra into the midst of Stronk 2.0, with dozens of powerful fighters presenting an assortment of excellent options for him. While in Stronk, he regrouped with numerous previous members of The Alliance, and the group officially and permanently changed their name to "Killer Instinct". Kan-Ra knew he would be unable to gain an apprentice by defeating competitors in the ring, so after numerous more centuries of competition, Kan-Ra faked his own death in the ring and searched for an apprentice from outside of Stronk. Kan-Ra left Killer Instinct and took a hiatus from Stronk to search the Omniverse for an apprentice. This is when Kan-Ra found Kremp. Kremp was a young sorcerer from Realm 750.07, and he was very skilled in the Arcane Arts. When Kan-Ra finally met Kremp, Kremp was in awe that the creator of the magic he had studied endlessly was present before him. Kan-Ra taught Kremp of the power of The Rage, and he granted Kremp a small portion of The Rage's power. Kan-Ra returned to Stronk and continued his career to distract any others from his plans as he secretly trained Kremp in the power of The Rage, hoping that Kremp would some day kill Zubaz. When Kremp failed, Kan-Ra realized that he would only be able to accomplish his goals on his own, and he believed that Stronk was the key to gaining the power he had always lusted for. In-Ring Kan-Ra, despite being incredibly powerful, has had a rather unimpressive performance in Stronk, despite being one of only 10 Kings of the Ring. Kan-Ra has only won championships on 2 occasions, yet, despite this, he has still been inducted into the Stronk Hall of Fame. Most of Kan-Ra's success has been from becoming the General Manager of the Strank Brand, where he enacts relatively bizarre policies in order to aid his task of gaining immeasurable power. The most noteworthy thing he has done to gain this power was at the very beginning of Stronk 4.0, when he drained his former warrior Zubaz—who was now a Stronk Titan—of his power of The Storm and claimed it as his own. Rather than killing Zubaz, as he had originally planned, Kan-Ra found it more useful to keep Zubaz as a slave. Kan-Ra became Zubaz's master, cursing him with a speech spell, only allowing Zubaz to repeat the phrase "You son-bitch." Kan-Ra also used his power to curse weaker beings, including The Cat Burglar. In Stronk 4.0, Kan-Ra also gained access to the Reality Stone—one of the six Infinity Stones—which he has used to wreak havoc throughout the Omniverse and aid him on his quest for power. Kan-Ra continues to be a looming threat outside of the ring, and his plans to gain godlike powers still remain.Category:Characters Category:Chimpillas